This invention relates to an LSI (large scale integrated circuit) device including a circuit means for reducing power consumption in driving a liquid crystal display.
An effective power supply circuit suitable for supplying a liquid crystal drive circuit with desired voltage levels or potentials has been proposed as disclosed and illustrated in an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,064, entitled FOUR-LEVEL VOLTAGE SUPPLY FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. However, for liquid crystal display clock used with the above referenced circuit would consume an appreciable amount of power energy even at midnight when there is little or no possibility that the operator may watch a display on a liquid crystal display panel.